Cross-Connection
by Tecnower03
Summary: When Musa's father fixes her marriage to someone unknown, she asks Tecna to interact with the person posing as Musa. While on the other hand Riven asks Timmy to interact with the unknown princess posing as Riven. How will this catastrophe end?- Bad story. Read with your own risk x.x


**Mainly it's not a good story. The plot is absurd and so on... But I love having fun while writing lame stories -_-... Please don't give harsh reviews. If you feel it's bad don't say anything at all.**

**Worst part you should know before reading this story: Musa is a secret princess hiding her identity just like Sky and Brandon  
**

**Disclaimer: The regular blah blah... I don't own Winx Club. [I haven't created my OC's yet so later I'll own them! XoX]**

* * *

**Cross-Connection**

Tecna was doing her extra homework which Professor Palladium gave it to her. He thought she was an extreme bright student, and Tecna would do anything to make his belief permanent. Professor Palladium also thought Tecna would make a perfect headmistress of Alfea someday.

SLAM!

Tecna's concentration burst like a bubble for the sound of Musa's closing door.

"Hey! I'm studying here!" She yelled at her room mate. But Musa was muttering something to herself. Tecna was not interested in other people's business, so assuming Musa's mood to be bad, she paid attention to the formula.

"Are you done?" Musa asked her irritably. Tecna had just finished her assignment, so she turned back to Musa.

"Yes." Tecna said.

"Good. Do me a favor." Musa urged. Tecna gasped because everytime she was asked this, it only meant one thing- TROUBLE!

Before even Tecna gave her consent, Musa threw her a piece of paper and Tecna quickly grabbed it.

"Here's my account ID and password on Magixbook."

Tecna couldn't believe what Musa just said. "What am I supposed to do with those?" She just said.

"Look. If you do the job, I'll buy you the latest technology thingy from your home planet."

Tecna's eyes became dreamy. Her mind was stuck on the PDA 995.52. Her allowance was not enough to buy that one, but her savings allowed her to buy the only edition. She was just 2 seconds close, when a stupid strawberry blond haired nerd bought that one. From that day she grew a hatred for him. She knew him. It was something like Timmy, one of Riven's friends. Riven was the guy Musa was thinking of going out with, but currently she considers him a jerk.

Musa was a princess after all. She could get her that PDA by a swap of her fingers.

"Tell me what I have to do." Tecna said,

"Pose as the princess of Melody, which is me, but don't tell my name. They know Galatea is the princess. My dad fixed my marriage with some court minister's son. And the old (bleep)s want us to interact with each other. Nonsense!"

"But posing as others is not a-" Tecna tried to say but Musa intervened.

"Good thing, I know. You gotta listen to me first. Your job is make sure that the minister's son doesn't like me. I'm your friend, right? I don't want to get married now!"

"But it would've been better if you just told him so."

"I don't know his name, but he goes on by LoneWolf88. And, eyes on the prize, Tec. Eyes on the prize."

Tecna sighed and typed on the ID- MelodyPrincess12.

* * *

"The Redfountain is a nice school." Timmy was thinking of his school. "But it should have more curriculum of text studies." He was really weak at the warrior skills. He wondered how he even got admitted into this school. His new friends were really good at those, Prince Sky, Brandon and especially Riven.

"Talking to yourself, main-frame?" The red haired boy asked him.

"I don't like being called by that." Timmy said.

"Main-frame. Main-frame." Riven taunted.

"What would I have to do to make you stop?"

Riven's eyes were glowing. "I have the perfect deal for you."

Timmy shook his head. "No! I'm not doing anything!" He stood up quickly and tried to flee away, but instead he clashed with Brandon and Sky.

"Easy, Timmy. He doesn't even have the guts to make you do something... _forcefully_." Sky remarked. His squire laughed loudly.

"Oh, yeah. You want a royal treat?" Riven said, making his hands change into a fist shape.

"Not now, too tired. You're so full of shit that you can't even win a girl." Sky commented. Timmy and Brandon gasped. This was going too far.

"Admit it, you've got feelings for Musa, haven't you?" he asked. Riven's face turned red of anger. He ran towards Sky and tried to punch him hard but Sky dodged.

"She's a beautiful girl with stupid music talent!" Riven shouted, "I meant she's a stupid girl with beautiful music talent! No! I meant she's a girl with no music talent! No- she's..."

"_His circuits are down._" Timmy filled in. Brandon gave him a friendly slap on his shoulder and then he and Sky went away.

Riven came to his senses. "This shit is bothering me too long."

Timmy was the only one in the room, so he paid attention to Riven.

"My dad... he's a minister at Melody. He has fixed my marriage with a spoilt brat- the princess of Melody who I don't even know. I've to reject her because I don't wanna get married."

Timmy was shocked because Riven never shared any information about himself. He wanted to help him.

"Can I help you?" He said.

"LoneWolf88 will reject MelodyPrincess12 online." Riven answered him.

* * *

"Oh boy, LoneWolf88 is online." Tecna muttered to herself. The rest of the winx had gone to visit their guys and since she didn't have anyone she stayed. Musa is also single, but she needed fresh air after the great simulator test.

"I guess... you're Mr. Hugh's son?" Tecna quickly typed it and sent it. She was feeling a little excited.

It took LoneWolf88 4 nanoseconds to reply.

"Uhm... yes." LoneWolf88 replied.

Tecna was confused, as she never posed as anyone. Then she thought about Musa. How would Musa act if she was here?

"Is everything on Melodiez okay?" After sending the message Tecna bit her tongue. Melodiez was the slang for Melody in Zenith. So she quickly rectified her mistake. "Sorry, my roomie is a Zenithian. That was a slang."

"Well, I don't know. I'm quite far from Melody now." It was Timmy's turn to bite his tongue. He did not see the second line, and He WAS NOT supposed to know that Melodiez meant Melody. So he quickly thought of a thing. "Wow... we have much in common, my roomie is also a Zenithian and he says that word often."

"Then he might know about the PDA 995.52?" Tecna slapped herself. The princess of Melody wasn't supposed to know about PDA 995.52!

"I have one." Timmy banged his head on the table. Riven never would have a PDA 995.52. That would make him a total geek. "Uh... see you soon. Gotta go." And he slammed his laptop hard. He thought going to his friend's hangout place instead.

* * *

Tecna was thinking of the logical chances of a royal courtier having a PDA. Then Musa came in and slammed the door loud as usual.

"For the logic of Zenith, Musa!" Tecna yelled, "I was performing a calculation."

"Tecna! My best friend!" Musa suddenly hugged her. "You know, Riven asked me to hang out with him!" Then she started to twirl and do ballet.

"That's good for you. I assume you're way too happy." Tecna said.

"Hey! That's the same thing Timmy told me on the way! Gosh, you two have much in common." Musa remarked.

"Don't utter his name! I hate that Zenithian! He stole my PDA!"

"Uh-oh! Someone has something cooking inside her! Firstly all couples go through a hatred- think of me and Riven for instance!"

"Shut up!" Tecna yelled.

"About my job..." Musa said when Tecna interrupted, "As good as done."

* * *

Seeing Riven with Musa made Timmy jealous for a certain reason. At least he was better mannered than Riven. He should've got someone special first. but he knew no girl could ever like him. He didn't have those muscles to show, or those warrior skills. He could not boast about fixing a hoverbike at the age of seven. Moreover, he was always nervous- and a big coward.

The only person showed interest about him was MelodyPrincess12. They both swarmed like bees over the latest technology feed, though he did not quite get it why a princess was so much attracted to technology. Anyhow, who can control minds?

Musa's friend Tecna always gave him the creeps. She was good looking, but he didn't understand why she had to always boast of her being a technology fairy. She was into her gadgets. Most of the time he thought she showed off.

Timmy's thought bubbles broke when he heard the sound, Ping!

MelodyPrincess12 was online.

* * *

"Umm... Musa?" Tecna drew attention of her best friend at the dining table. "I need to share something with you."

"And what is it?" Musa lowered her voice.

"It's about Mr. Hugh's son. He's not that bad."

"What do I have to do with it?" Musa said.

"Maybe you should meet him..."

"You're telling me to meet him?" Musa snapped. "If you like him so much, YOU MARRY HIM!" She stood up and walked away.

"Tecna is getting married? With whom?" Stella asked.

"Tecna... you didn't even bother to tell us, sweetie?" Flora asked also.

"It's nothing! Leave me alone!" Tecna also snapped and ran behind Musa.

Musa was crying. "Riven hasn't changed a bit! I don't know what to do. I'm so stupid that I fell for a guy like Riven!"

Tecna felt sorry for her.

"So, if this guy is nice," Musa asked Tecna, "Maybe I should meet him and accept the proposal?"

Tecna became shocked. Unknowingly she fell for the guy herself. With no other person she felt so much comfortable talking about technology and Zenith.

"Forget it! He's a jerk. I just found that he has flirted with like thirty other girls in person! There's no reason for you to meet that piece of junk." She lied to her friend so that she doesn't get married to him.

* * *

"Timmy, why don't you do one thing? Arrange a meeting of us. Dad said we'd get a lot of money if I married her." Riven told Timmy.

Timmy faced the same problem Tecna faced before. And... he did the same thing.

"Forget it! She's a female jerk. I just found that she has flirted with like thirty other specialists in person! There's no reason for you to meet that piece of junk." Timmy remarked.

"Are there any more princesses online?" Riven asked.

"Dozens. Come on, I'll show you their photos." Timmy said.

* * *

Musa walked to Magix. Only music could heal her now. Staying single like Tecna was most probably the best solution. She didn't understand why she felt so special with Riven. And speaking of him, Musa could see him. He was speaking to every girls passing him.

Musa tried to ignore him, but she wanted to hear what he said to other girls.

"Hey. I'm LoneWolf88."

Musa became very much enraged. He was Mr. Hugh's son. Her marriage was supposed to be with him? Her face became red and she ran to him.

"Oh, so you're flirting publicly now? Better recognize me you idiot. I was MelodyPrincess12."

"So I can't flirt, ey? Tell that to yourself." Riven yelled at her back,

"How dare you accuse me that! And Tecna never could've flirted with others using my account!"

"What?! That wasn't you?" Riven said.

"I asked Tecna to fill in for me to reject you." Musa told him.

"And I asked Timmy to fill in for me to reject you." Riven replied.

"Boy, this is some cross-connection." Musa said.

"But why did they lie to us?" Riven said.

Musa thought for a second. Then she said, "It's because they've fallen for each other. But they're too adamant to tell that."

* * *

It's been a week and LoneWolf88 hasn't appeared online. Tecna started being tensed, deep inside she knew even if she didn't meet him, she had grown something for him. The Prom is close and according to the school guidelines she must find someone to escort her. She wanted LoneWolf88 to escort her, but she didn't even see his face, and she didn't even know his name.

She sent tons of messages to him, but he didn't even bother to reply. Obviously she wasn't sure if he had time for reading them or not. Because according to the winx, the specialists of freshman year had exams.

Musa desperately wanted to help her friend. So she studied romance story books to brew up romance. She watched her everyday. From waking up to classes, she has her eyes into the palmtop searching for a name.

She sought Timmy's assistance while buying the thing Tecna wanted like crazy. He was so busy with his exams that he just said the version name and hung the phone. Now their exams are over, and Riven started to change really.

Tecna had still hope in her mind, so she was staring at the computer. She was alone in her room because she didn't like hanging out with the others while they are having fun with the boys. Today was December 16, her birthday. She hid it from everyone. She wanted to stay mysterious deliberately.

The couples were planning to go out. Timmy was also going out with them, when Musa said, "Um, Timmy? I totally forgot Tecna to give her this. Do you mind giving it to her?" Then she handed over a wrapped present to Timmy. It was actually the PDA 995.52.

"But she's not here." Timmy said.

"Well, she's in her room." Bloom said. They didn't know Musa's plan.

* * *

Tecna heard a knocking sound, and soon brought out a video game she made to be a camouflage.

"Come in." She said without looking back.

"Uhm, well... happy birthday." An unknown voice said.

Tecna looked back.

"How did you know?" She asked to the stranger who was in fact Timmy. He chuckled and thought that it was a lucky guess. Timmy kept it over and looked at the screen.

"You made this?" He said. "Can I play?"

Tecna gave her consent and started to unpack the present a stranger brought for her.

"Cool! How do you defeat the dragon on level 32?" Timmy asked.

"You just take an odd scale out. Level 32 already?" Tecna said and smiled. She knew it wasn't cool enough because she made it as a camouflage to hide from people what she was actually doing.

"No way! A PDA 995.52?" She shouted. "For me? Thanks Timmy!"

Then she hugged Timmy out of excitement. Timmy could feel the warmth of the technology fairy. He blushed.

"Sorry. I do not do that often." Tecna said. "It's surprising that my friends don't know about this thing but you do. Maybe that's because Zenithians share a bond."

"Or only _we _share a bond." Timmy replied, and this caused both to blush. "Sorry. Just talking logically." He said.

Timmy felt like he was floating over gentle breeze. So this was what Brandon was talking about.

"Tecna, can I escort you to the prom?" Timmy said.

"Sure." Tecna gave him a big smile, "If you can beat me at level 87."

And she grabbed the extra joystick.

* * *

"She looks beautiful." Timmy commented while Tecna was far away, walking towards them with the winx.

Tecna wore a simple lilac gown, with a green brooch on it. It was a Zenithian sign. She didn't wear a single bit of makeup, whereas the others were looking like ghosts.

"Timmy. Timmy." Brandon snapped his fingers in front of him. "Look at him, guys. He's lost."

Helia taunted him by singing and doing a weird dancing act.

Finally the girls came.

* * *

Tecna and Timmy didn't like to dance and they found a lot more in common. The dance floor was crowded, so they thought of another place to go and relax. Finally they found a deserted place where music was coming slowly.

Suddenly Musa barged in.

"I forgot to introduce you to each other." She smiled.

"But we know each other!" They both said in unison.

"Tecna," She looked at Tecna and then pointed her finger towards Timmy, "Meet LoneWolf88. And Timmy?"

Then she pointed her finger towards Tecna, "Meet MelodyPrincess12. Okay, ciao." Then she went away from their sight probably to be with Riven.

"All the time... it was you?" Tecna asked.

"I was... but you were MelodyPrincess12?" Timmy said.

"I don't mind you being LoneWolf88." Tecna said.

"Well, I don't mind you being MelodyPrincess12 either."

They looked at each other again and Timmy leaned forward.

_Before they kissed, they didn't forget to close their eyes._


End file.
